Mewtwo Master
by lady-warrioress
Summary: After Mewtwo saves a girl from a fire he is accidently caught and finds himself having to decide between his new trainer or working for Giovanni. Some tradgety. Maturing character..
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karen

The sun rose like a giant fireball over the horizon. The forest rang with the sounds of Mankeys and Pidgys greeting the morning. Other than that, the world was quiet.

Mewtwo stood on a cliff above the forest, looking at the rising sun and the world below. It was his home, his kingdom, but he owned none of it. But he didn't mind it much.

As long as he didn't have to associate with humans he didn't mind it at all.

He watched the sun rise in the sky. The higher it got the smaller it looked. He suddenly felt lonely. _Of course you feel lonely_, he thought to himself._ You are the only one of your kind._

He thought back to the day he had first opened his eyes. It was such a long time ago but it still felt like yesterday. It was too painful to forget.

He'd woken up in a lab on an unnamed island with at least twenty scientists had crowded around him. The tallest scientist had explained everything to him. How he was only a mere copy of the ancient pokemon Mew and he had no purpose. No one understood him at all.

He shook his head, disturbed by these memories. He wished he could make himself forget like he had done with humans and other pokemon. But he knew he couldn't and had to live with these memories for the rest of his life.

He looked back at the horizon and decided to fly around a bit to clear his head. Using his powers he was soon airborne. The feeling of flying was the only thing that made him feel totally free, it was his feeling of control.

He saw smoke rising from close by and flew lower, curious about what it could be.

As he got closer he saw flames shooting up and realized something was on burning. He stopped over the fire and nearly choked on the smoke. He landed on the ground a short distance from the fire and stared at it in fascination. He saw it was a building of some sort. _A house?_ he thought.

His eyes turned light blue as he stared at the flames in curiosity. He heard the screech of car tires and saw a limo and a van drive quickly away from the burning house. The cat-like pokemon noticed a logo on the van but didn't pay much attention to it. He was too intent on staring at the burning house for some reason.

Suddenly he heard a sound and floated closer to the house to find out what it was. He stopped and stared an a tall figure making it's way out of the flames.

It was a human girl with black hair, and a green sleeveless shirt, and blue jean shorts. On her feet was a pair of red and white sneakers. Around her neck a yellow stone hung from a gold chain. Her face, hair and cloths were covered in ashes.

He watched as she stumbled and fell. The flames surrounded her and she screamed. It was a horrible, nerve shattering scream.

Mewtwo couldn't watch it any longer. He had to help the girl. Even if she _was _human.

The pokemon flew through the yellow and orange flames searching for the girl. He saw her lying on the ground covering her head with her hands trying to protect it from the flames.

He flew up to her and picked her up in his arms balancing her weight with his powers. He started to fly out of the fire. Once he was far enough away he set the girl on the ground.

The black haired girl stood up staring at him. She looked back toward the fire and screamed. "My mother's still in there!" before she tried to run back to her house.

Mewtwo grabbed her wrist to keep her from running back into the flames.

"Let me go!" she ordered trying to wrench free. "I have to save my mother!"

_**Don't be stupid!!**_

He didn't let go. He knew her mother was already dead, but he said nothing. He just kept a tight hold on the human girl's wrist even though she kept struggling.

A few minutes later the flames died and all that was left of the girl's house was the frame and a few wisps of smoke.

The girl's eyes filled with tears and she sank to the ground, crying.

Mewtwo stood there staring at her. He knew if she had gone back into that house she would be dead as well. For some reason he reached over and put his hand (or paw whatever) on the girls head. A simple comforting gesture.

Suddenly the girl stopped crying and stiffened. She quickly scrambled to her feet and glared at him angrily. "This is all _your _fault!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the pokemon.

(What?) he asked surprised by the girl's attitude.

"It's all your fault my mother's dead!" she answered, her dark green eyes flashing. "If it weren't for _you_ my mother would still be alive!"

(If it weren't for _me_ _you_ would be _dead,) _he pointed out.

She ignored him. "It's all your fault he destroyed my house and killed my mother!"

(What do you mean?) he asked staring down at her. (Why is it my fault your mother's dead?)

"My mother told me about you," the girl answered her voice full of malice. "She was there when you were born. She told me how you tried to kill everyone who was there because you couldn't hold your temper. She escaped and told me everything that happened."

He stared at her, not sure what to think of this information. Somebody had actually lived through that explosion? It was hard to comprehend.

She looked away. "I was only six at the time," she glared at him again. "And I would have been an orphan if you had killed her then!"

(That doesn't explain why you are blaming me for this happening to your house,) he said.

"Giovanni found out that my mother survived the explosion and came here because he wanted my mother to help find and capture you or, if that wasn't possible, create another one," she replied clenching her fists. "My mother, who is a pokemon researcher, said 'no'. Giovanni got angry and ordered his goons to lock me and my mother in the basement. Then he ordered them to burn down the house with us still locked inside."

She glared at him for the third time.

For some reason he backed away.

"If it weren't for you, Mewtwo, my mother would still be here and my life would be normal," she snapped.

He looked down at her, (It wasn't _my_ fault!) he objected.

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed angrily. "I hate you!"

His eyes flashed blue in surprise and anger. The pokemon was beginning to regret saving this girl. She was nothing but an ungrateful brat.

Then she pulled out a pokeball and stared at it. She clenched her fist around it muttering. "This is no use to me now," she said to herself, pretending he wasn't here. "I'll never be able to show my mother any of the pokemon I'll catch."

She threw the ball away from her. It rolled on the ground and stopped in front of Mewtwo. The ball opened up and before he even knew what was happening, it sucked him in.

The girl hear the sound of sucking. She looked over at her pokeball and saw the little light on the front of it blinking then it stopped. She looked around for Mewtwo but didn't see him. Had he flown off? If he had good riddens but that like told her another story. Curious, she picked the ball up and stared at it for a moment. She then threw it on the ground and it opened.

Mewtwo popped out. His face had a funny look on it. Like he was surprised on how easily he was caught.

She reached down and picked up the ball. "_Now_ look what you've done," she accused, realizing what had happened. "You made me waste my only Master Ball!"

(It wasn't my fault!) he argued, glaring back at her. (_You_ threw it at _me_!)

"Shut up!" she ordered. "I did not throw you intentional!"

(No, I will not shut up!) he said defiantly.

The girl stared at him in surprise. Why hadn't he obeyed her order? _I thought all pokemon obeyed their masters after they were caught..._

She glared at him. The pokemon's face held no expression as he stared back. He seemed to be mocking her about the fact that even though she had caught him, he didn't have to listen to her.

She sucked in a breath, held it, and let it out a long, frustrated sigh. _Great, just great!_

Mewtwo watched her, wondering what she was thinking. He could tell she wasn't happy that she had caught him and he wasn't too thrilled at the idea either. He knew now he couldn't go where he wanted or do what he wanted. He was owned by someone. The very idea made him sick.

The girl stared at the ball a moment longer then she shook her head and began to walk away. He followed her. Not because he wanted to but because he knew he had to.

"Leave me alone," she growled as the pokemon floated beside her.

(Do you think I don't want to?) he asked.

"Errrr..." she muttered. "I wish you would just go away!"

(Well I can't,) he said.

The girl said nothing and they moved along in silence. After a moment he grabbed her shoulder bringing her to a stop. "What?" she asked, glaring at the faded purple pokemon with annoyance.

(You know, since I'm gonna be stuck with you for the rest of my life you could at least tell me your name,) he answered looking down at her with his big purple eyes.

She stared at him, her eyes cold. He could tell even without reading her mind that she didn't want to tell him. "I'm not going to tell you," she said after a moment. "If you want to find out my name why don't you just read my mind with your prying powers and find out yourself."

She was mocking him. Mewtwo knew as well as she did that he could not find out peoples names that way. _Stupid human. _

(I can't find out that way,) he finally said.

She sneered at him. "Well too bad then," the girl said with a mocking smile.

Then the girl turned around without another word and began walking again. Mewtwo was getting really steamed at her attitude and decided to teach her a lesson. Using his mental powers he made a rock go into her path. She didn't see it and tripped over it falling flat on her face.

"That rock wasn't there a moment ago," she muttered as she got to her feet.

She cast an accusing look at her pokemon but he kept his face blank and totally innocent. As he he couldn't possibly be responsible for a rock coming into her path. She stared at him suspiciously then began walking again.

He made the wind blow and a few pieces of not so ripe fruit, from a tree she was walking under, fell on her head.

She glared at him again, rubbing her head where the fruit had hit it. He kept his face expressionless. They began to walk again. Or at least the girl was, Mewtwo floated behind her. Every once in awhile he made something come into her path to cause her to trip. He was going to find out her name one way or another and teach her a lesson in manners as well.

After a few more 'accidents' the girl lost it. She turned to him and ordered angrily. "Stop that right now!"

(Not until you tell me your name,) he answered staring down at her.

"No."

(Okay.)

The girl tossed her hair angrily and began to walk again. Mewtwo made a tree vine fall out of a tree and hit her in the face. She angrily thrust the vine aside and gave him a warning glare.

He didn't feel threatened at all.

After doing it a few more times the girl screamed, picked up a rock, and pelted it at him. Mewtwo easily made the rock fly back at her. She ducked and it hit a tree.

She stomped up to him and brought herself up to her full height, about a foot shorter than himself, and said with a warning growl in her voice. "Do that again and you're going back in your pokeball."

He didn't want her to do that so he muttered defiantly. (I'll be good.)

She seemed satisfied and they began to walk again in silence.

After a few minutes the girl stopped to rest in a clearing.

Mewtow looked up into the sky and, using his powers, began to make it rain. She quickly ran back under the trees but by the time she reached where the pokemon stood she was soaked.

"Funny how a clear sky can suddenly become cloudy and begin to rain," she said to herself, looking right at Mewtwo as she spoke.

He just shrugged, acting like he had nothing to do with the sudden down burst.

A few hours later the sun went down and the girl, finding a match in her shorts pocket, started a fire. She sat down by it and began to stare into space. Silence stretched from seconds to minutes. Mewtwo stood close by, watching her with slight curiosity. She looked so sad.

_I wonder what it's like to lose ones parents,_ he thought. _Maybe she's grieving and that's why she's being so nasty._

He decided to try to make her like him. Not because he cared about her, she was too bratty for that kind of thing, just so that this whole ordeal would become more pleasant. If he was going to be stuck with her, he didn't want to be owned by a grouch.

Mewtwo mentally picked some apples from a nearby tree and brought them over to where he stood. He then began to break them. He grunted as he used his powerful brain to put pressure on the fruit.

The girl didn't even look up, even though the sound was pretty loud.

When he was done he floated one of the apples over to her. She stared at it like it was the ugliest thing in the world. (Are you hungry?) he asked bobbing the apple in front of her face. (I got something for you.)

"I'm not hungry," she said glaring at him and pushing the apple away. "Why don't you just eat it instead?"

More determinedly he floated it back in front of her face. She pushed it away again and cast the pokemon a dark look. "I said I wasn't hungry!" she growled.

He knew better and more apples joined the first one. The girl pushed them all away, but they just came back like a bulking group of mosquitoes. One of them bumped into her forehead.

"Get away from me!" she screamed at the fruit, getting to her feet and rushing away from them.

Mewtwo made them follow her and orbit around her head like a group of planets. She ran around screaming. A small smirky smile crossed his face. This was actually amusing.

After a moment she stood by the fire panting, but the apples still floated around her head. "Oh, all right," she murmured grabbing one of the apples and biting it.

She looked coldly at Mewtwo. His smirk remained on his face and he made sure she ate most of them before he floated the rest away and back to the pile he had created. When she finished the last bite she stomped up to him and demanded. "Why did you do that? I told you to leave me alone!"

Mewtwo just stared down at her, his face blank.

She shook the Master Ball threateningly in front of his face. "Don't do that again or you will go back in here and I mean it!"

(Tell me your name and I won't,) he answered staring down at her with his eyes half closed, his smirk now a serious face

The girl angrily thrust the Master Ball back in her shorts pocket and sighed, clenching her fists. "I don't answer to you," she hissed. "I own you, not the other way around. Whether you obey me or not you are mine and trainers don't submit to their Pokemon, understand?"

(I understand,) he answered. (But other trainers tell their Pokemon their names whether they like them or not. I still want to know your name.)

Her face turned red and finally she said unwillingly. "It's Karen."

(Now that wasn't so hard was it?) he asked satisfied.

"Shut up," she ordered turning away from him and sitting in front of the fire again.

(No.)

Karen shook her head and stared at the fire, not wanting to say anything more.

Mewtwo floated up to her and stood beside the girl. He looked down at her face. He saw in the fire light that she was crying.

He felt obligated to comfort her but decided against it. _She would probably yell at me again_, he thought staring into the sky.

There was a long silence.

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the nearby bushes and they looked in that direction. The Pokemon floated over to them to investigate but saw nothing.

_Weird,_ he thought.

That's when he heard a shriek. He looked back at the fire and saw a Rhydon getting ready to charge at Karen. (RUN!) he shouted at the girl.

She sat there frozen in fear.

Mewtwo saw the thing charge. On a new instinct he flew as fast as he could up to her and stood in front of her protectively. Using his powers he stopped the other Pokemon in its tracks and threw it back into the woods with a psychic blast.

He looked down at Karen. She was staring at him in disbelief. "You saved me," she said. "After the way I acted you saved me."

(It was nothing,) he answered staring at her. He wondered if she was going to say something else like "I'm sorry."

Instead she got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Well, I guess you kind of had to since you are my Pokemon after all," she said.

(I saved you from that fire and I wasn't your Pokemon then,) he pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe," she said brushing her hair back into place. "But you know you didn't have to."

(But I did,) he said pointedly. (And you didn't even thank me. You just got mad at me and started blaming me for your mother dying.)

She looked up at him with a slight change of character on her face. "I'm sorry about that," she said. Her green eyes filled with tears. "I didn't mean what I said. I-I guess I'm just upset over losing my mother."

(It's all right,) he said though he wasn't sure it was. (I understand.)

Karen put out the fire and yawned. "I guess I'm tired," she said embarrassed.

He looked at her. (Get some sleep,) he said. (I'll protect you.)

She lay on the ground. He looked away from her.

"Mewtwo," he hear her say.

He looked back down at her.

"Thank you."

He didn't reply.

_Authors note: I don't have much to say really but since I only saw the Pokemon movie with Mewtwo in it twice I might have made him out of character. Don't be mad at me for this. This is my first attempt at a Pokemon fanfic so I'm new at it._


	2. chaper 2

Chapter 2

Ash

The next morning when Karen woke she discovered Mewtwo lay sleeping beside her. She was surprised at this but since he wasn't awake it didn't matter. _He's been up all night,_ she thought, getting up off the ground and brushing herself off. _I can't get anywhere with him sleeping_.

She decided against waking him. She knew from past experience with a neighbors Meowth that cat like Pokemon were very grouchy when rudely awakened. Instead she just sent him into the Master Ball and clipped it onto her belt.

She then turned and began her journey again, feeling less protected without him following her like he had the day before.

* * *

After about a half hour of walking she reached a town and entered the Market. The store was practically empty because it was so early. "Good morning," the clerk said setting down his news paper. "Welcome to Pewter City Department Store. What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning," Karen said, walking up to the counter. "How much are maps?"

"Maps are free," the man said, waving a hand at a basket of maps on the counter.

Karen took a map, looked at it, then put it in her shorts pocket. "How much are Poke Balls?" she asked next.

The clerk gave her a funny look. "Why do you need Poke Balls?" he asked pointing the Master Ball clipped to her belt. "Don't you mean Ultra Balls?"

Karen shook her head. "Believe it or not I'm just starting," she said. "My mother gave me the ball before I left home." She felt she didn't have to tell him the truth. It wasn't any of his business. "Besides I can only afford Poke Balls. I don't have enough money for even _one_ Ultra Ball."

"Oh I see," the clerk said nodding. "Poke Balls are 20."

"Okay, I'll buy six," she said, handing the man some money.

The clerk handed her the balls and she left. Since she had no other reason to hang around, and since she had already been told that the gym leader was away anyway, she left. She didn't feel like battling anyone anyway. She could just imagine how they would act if they saw Mewtwo.

_I wish I had caught something else. Mewtwo would probably kill any Pokemon I try to catch. Or scare them. _

As she walked through the woodlands outside the city she stared at her map and didn't pay any attention to where she was going. "Now if I go this way I'll arrive in Cerulean City in about two da-" She never finished her sentence.

The next thing she knew she was sitting on her rear and staring at someone standing in front of her.

"Sorry," the person who bumped her, said, putting out their hand.

Karen took it and the boy helped her up. When she was back on her feet again she realized who she'd run into. "Aren't you Ash Katchem?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw you on TV recently." the girl replied.

She pointed to his two companions who stood behind him. "And those two are the gym leaders Brock and Misty! Wow!"

The other two nodded.

"She's pretty," Brock said.

"Don't start," Misty scolded.

All of a sudden Ash was itching for a fight. "Let's battle."

A big sweat drop appeared on her forehead. _I should have KNOWN this would happen. That kid loves to battle. I guess it's his way of showing off._

"Well?" he said.

"But I only have one Pokemon," she objected hoping her feeble excuse would work.

It didn't. Ash pointed at her Master Ball "By that Master Ball you're carrying it in it must be good." he went into his battle stance. "Come on."

Karen shrugged, realizing she couldn't make him change his mind.

Karen took out her Master Ball and threw it on the ground. Mewtwo popped out looking very unhappy that someone had disturbed him. (You'd better have a good reason for this, human.)

Ash was staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "That's your Pokemon?" he asked, pointing.

Karen nodded then gave a helpless gesture. "But he won't listen to me."

"Then this is going to be easy," the boy said grinning.

Karen looked worried.

(Don't worry Karen,) Mewtwo said reassuringly. (Just leave it to me.)

"All right," she said reluctantly.

Ash pulled out his first Poke Ball and threw it on the ground shouting. "Charizard, I choose you!"

The ball opened and the dragon popped out.

Charizard looked down at Mewtwo and instantly panicked, hiding behind Ash. "What's the matter with him?" Brock asked.

(He recognizes me,) Mewtwo said cockily.

Ash got angry. He threw out Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Kingler but they too hid behind him, refusing to fight.

Ash glanced helplessly down at Pikachu. "Pikachu?" he said uncertainly.

Pikachu looked up at his trainer and shook his little yellow head. "Pika!" he squeaked.

Ash blushed. "This is totally embarressing." he said.

"Looks like I win by the fault," Karen said with a grin.

Ash didn't look happy about it. "You cheated!" he shouted angrily.

"What?" Karen exclaimed, startled by the accusation. "No, it didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" Ash accused. "You used him on purpose. I bet you have other Pokemon. You just don't want to use them."

"No, I don't," Karen objected, emptying her pockets to prove it. "I just started yesterday."

"Then how do you explain the Master Ball?"

"My mother's a Pokemon professor. She gave this to me to start with."

(That's true,) Mewtwo spoke up.(I am the first Pokemon she caught.)

"Shut up! Who asked you?!" Ash glared at the Pokemon. Mewtwo lifted him off the ground. "Ahh!" the boy screamed. "Tell your stupid Pokemon to put me down!"

(STUPID!?) the psycic Pokemon exclaimed.

"I can't," she said looking helpless. "He doesn't listen to me!"

"Well, do _something_!" Ash shouted his mouth growing in size.

"Hey, put him down, you idiot!" Brock yelled.

(Who are you calling idiot, bolder boy? What? Do you think just because someone caught me you don't have to fear me!)

Mewtwo threw Ash into the gym leader. Ash and Brock untangled themselves and rushed the Pokemon. Mewtwo calmly made them turn around and run into some trees.

"Leave him alone you guys," Misty finally spoke up. "You know better than to try to beat up _that_ Pokemon."

Ash rubbed his face. "I thought he wouldn't be as powerful now that someone caught him."

"Well he is," Misty said. "So just knock it off."

"All right," Brock and Ash said at the same time.

(And don't try it again,) Mewtwo said.

Ash crossed his eyes at the Pokemon.

Karen giggled at the startled look that crossed her Pokemon's face.

(Hey, cut it out,) Mewtwo ordered.

"Naw!" Ash said.

(Ratatas gnaw,) the Pokemon growled, turning away from the trainer. (Stupid kid.)

"Don't worry about him," Karen said looking into her Pokemon's face.

He mumbled something but she couldn't understand it. She turned to the three trainers. "Look, I don't have time to bother with you anymore. I have to be going," she said apologetically. "I am sorry if Mewtwo scared your Pokemon, Ash."

She didn't wait for a reply. She turned and walked away, Mewtwo floating after her.

(It seems like you don't want to bother with him,) Mewtwo said after a moment. (Why?)

Karen looked up at her Pokemon. He could tell by her expression she didn't want to tell him anything. (You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,) he said quickly. (I don't really care. I'm just curious.)

"No, I'll tell you," she gave in. "Ash personally knows the famous Professor Oak. I don't want him telling Oak about you," she explained.

(How come?)

"Because Oak might make Ash and those two gym leaders come after me. He might tell Ash to pretend to try to get to know me so I would trust him. Then when I do, he'll make me send you to that stupid scientist. He'll say it's for yours and mine own good. But I know better. All Oak will want to do is study you like some sort of lab rat or something!"

Mewtwo thought that over and wasn't happy at that prospect. (I can see why you didn't even want to bother fighting him,) he commented.

Karen gave a guarded nod. "For all I know he could be calling right now and telling him all about you and who your trainer is," her face was full of rage. "I wish it wasn't me!"

_So you may be acting a bit nicer to me but you still don't like me._

"Hey, Karen!" a voice called behind her.

The girl looked over her shoulder. She saw Ash, Misty, and Brock running up to her. "See what I mean," she addressed Mewtwo.

He nodded. She had been right. (You had better say something to them.)

She looked back at the three running trainers. "Yes?" she demanded icily.

They came to a stop in front of her. Ash panted to catch his breath before he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for calling you a cheater," he said. "You didn't cheat. You just couldn't control him."

"Is that what Professor Oak told you to say when you called him?" she asked airily. "Or did you come up with that one yourself?"

"No," Ash said looking surprised at the question. "I just wanted to say sorry and ask if you wanted to join up with us."

_I don't trust him,_ Mewtwo thought projected so that only Karen could hear him.

_I don't either but let's just play along with him for now_, she thought back.

She saw him nod and knew he understood.

"All right," she said, looking at the boy trainer. "I'll join up with you for a little while. But if we ever go to Pallet Town you can say good bye to me."

Ash's face showed surprise but he recovered quickly. "Make sure he promises not to scare my Pokemon anymore," he said pointing at Mewtwo.

A low growl rose from Mewtwo's throat as he glowered at the boy.

"Be nice," Karen whispered to him.

(All right,) he agreed reluctantly.

"He says he won't," Karen address Brock and Ash.

"Good," Ash said.

They then began to head into the forest. "So," Ash began not too casually. "Your mother gave you the Master Ball?"

Karen nodded. "Since she's a scientist. Silth Co gave it to her, but she isn't a trainer so she gave it to me," she explained. "I don't have any badges though since I'll have to earn them and Mom's won't work anyway. That's why Mewtwo won't obey me."

(I prefer it this way,) the Pokemon said. (I do not relish the idea of being told what to do by anyone. Especially humans.)

"Why not?" Ask asked. "Maybe it will do you some good."

Mewtwo floated up next to Karen and stared at Ash until the boy began to feel nervous. "Tell him to knock it off," Ash said.

"What?" Karen asked, not even aware Mewtwo was doing anything.

"He's staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable."

(Feeling guilty about something?) Mewtwo asked smirking.

Karen gave the Pokemon her full attention. She did not want to start another scene. "Better humor him," she said.

Mewtwo didn't look pleased but he did stop

After a few hours of walking and talking they reached the Cerulean City. Since it was dark they got a room in a hotel for the night.

While the humans talked, Mewtwo sat cat like on the floor with his purple eyes closed. He was thinking.

_Karen wants to be nice to me I can tell but she still has something against me. It will take time for her to get over it. But how long I wonder? I hope it's soon._

"You mean Giovanni actually tried to kill you by having your house burned down? With you were still in it?" the Pokemon heard Misty ask.

"Yes," Karen said. "I was almost killed by the fire too."

"How did you get out?" Ash wanted to know.

"Mewtwo saved me," the girl answered, in a voice that clearly said she hadn't wanted to tell anyone.

"Really?" the boy prompted. "I thought he hated humans."

(Don't talk like I'm not here,) Mewtwo interrupted, keeping his eyes closed. (That's rude and I don't like it.)

"Sorry," Karen said.

(And I didn't save you because I had to, girl,) he went on. (I could have left you there but I had nothing better to do. I only saved you because I wanted to.)

"I figured that," the girl said sourly.

The Pokemon opened one eye half way. He saw Ash and Brock sitting on the beds near the door and Misty and Karen sitting on the two by the window. They were all staring at him.

(What?) he asked.

Stupid grins crossed Ash and Brocks faces. Then they fell over laughing. (What's so funny?) the Pokemon demanded.

A sweat drop appeared on Misty's head as she said, her eyes half closed. "Whatever it is it's only entertaining them."

(They are laughing at me), Mewtwo said angrily, his eyes turning blue. (I can tell.)

"Don't you dare!" Karen exclaimed.

Mewtwo used his powers to lift Brock up and smack him into Ash. Both boys crashed to the floor.

"Ow!" groaned Ash.

"I feel like I was knocked into a brick wall," Brock said.

"Huh," Ash said realizing Brock was on top of him. "Get off of me!"

Brock got to his feet. "Sorry about that Ash," he said a big sweat drop appearing on his head as he ran his hand through his hair. He laughed nervously grinning a toothy smile.

(Serves you right,) Mewtwo said. (Nobody laughs at me and gets away with it!)

Ash and Brock glared at the Pokemon. Misty stifled a giggle.

Karen glared at her Pokemon as well and thought projected to him. _Cut that out or you're going back into your ball!_

_I don't like Poke balls._

_Then cut it out!_

_All right!_

_Now apologize._

_But, Karen..._

_No buts. Just do it._

_Whatever._

Mewtwo looked at the two boys and muttered. (I'm sorry.)

"You'd better be," Ash said.

Mewtwo did not reply. He just lay down on his side on the floor making sure his back was turned to the four humans. He didn't want to look at any of them, especially Karen.

It was awhile before he could fall asleep though. Brock and Ash were being noisy.

Eventually Misty and Karen insisted it was time to go to sleep and the boys grudgedly agreed. A minute later the light went off and the room grew quite. Mewtwo could finally get some sleep. He sighed, closed his eyes, and dozed off.

_A/N_

_I had to edit this chapter because everyone was telling me you have to earn the badges from the gym leaders. Well I got rid of that stuff and just put other stuff in it's place. Hope you like it anyway. :D Sorry if anyone is out of character! I'm trying my best!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THUMP!

Mewtwo woke up with a start. He looked over at Karen. She was sleeping peacefully. He looked around the rest of the room. He saw Misty, Brock, and Ash also sleeping peacefully. He didn't see anything else.

He'd been having a nightmare about Giovanni. He was glad it was only a dream.

_I wonder what that was all about? _He thought thinking about his dream. _I wonder if it's trying to tell me something... _(A/N here. I'm not going to get into great detail on the dream. You'll have to be creative with you mind :Sweatdrop:)

Well he couldn't figure it out right then. He decided to think about it later. He lay back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Karen woke up before the others. She found the room was extreamly cold as if someone had turned the air conditioner on high. She shivered and wrapped her blanket around her head.

She looked over at her Pokemon. He looked kinda cute when he slept but she wasn't going to let his cuteness get to her. She still didn't like him and intended to keep it that way. She noticed he seemed to be shivering but didn't care. _Let him freeze, _she thought selfishly. _I don't care._

Suddenly something her mother had said once came to her mind. _Remember, Karen, the key to becoming a good friend and Pokemon trainer is kindness. Even if you don't like that person or Pokemon you have to be kind to them. Otherwise they will treat you the same way._

A tiny voice in Karen's head began to chant _Selfish. Selfish. _over and over. She started to feel guilty. Very gently she removed the top cover from her bed and crossed the room with it. She dropped it on Mewtwo. His eyes opened halfway and he looked at her.

The words _Thank you_, hung in her mind as if he'd spoken them.

_You're welcome, _she thought back.

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Karen retreated back to her bed. She felt a smile creeping onto her face but quickly blurred it. She might be nicer to him but she still wasn't planning on liking him.

The girl lay back down and stared at the ceiling. She thought about her mother and how she'd always been there after her father had died from the attack on Silth Co. by Team Rocket. Tears ran down her cheeks as these memories filed through her mind. She turned on her side facing the window. "I miss you, Mom," she whispered.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her eyes. She looked over her shoulder and saw Misty staring down at her with concern.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you all right?" Misty asked.

Karen sat up, rubbing tears from her green eyes. "No," she admitted looking at her hands. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

Karen looked at the gymn leader, tears glistening in her eyes. "I miss my Mother."

Misty's eyes were full of understanding. "I see," she said.

The girl wiped her eyes and looked away again. "She was the best mother in the world. Why did Giovanni have to take her away from me?"

Misty had no answer. She just let Karen go on. "She never did anything to anyone and he just up and killed her for no reason."

"Are you sure there was no reason?"

Karane hesitated then said reluctantly. "There was I guess..."

"What is it?"

"Well I told you some of the story earlier but... my Mother was one of the Scientists at New Island when Mewtwo was born," Karen explained looking down. "He found that out somehow and came to our house where he ordered her to help him. She told him flat out 'no'. That's why he started our house on fire."

"Oh...," Misty said. "I see."

"So it's all Mewtwo's fault my Mother is dead," the girl said bitterly. "If he had never been created my Mother would still be alive."

"If you don't like him why did you capture him?"

"That was an accident."

"Oh."

Karen didn't want to talk about it anymore. She lay down again and rolled on her side. "It's still early," she said. "I think I'd better get some sleep before it's time to go."

"Yeah me too," Misty said going back to her own bed.

As she slid between the blankets Misty heard Karen sniffling and looked back at her. _The poor thing, _the red head thought. _I wonder what it's like to lose both your parents..._

* * *

The sun rose in the sky. Sunlight streamed through the window right on Mewtwo's face. The Pokemon put up a hand to block the light but it just came through his fingers. He turned his head but that didn't work either.

Now he was frustrated. Groaning, he got up and floated to the window. He looked over his shoulder and discovered he was the only one in the room. No wonder nobody had shut the drapes. Turning back to the window he reached for the curtains.

As he began to pull them closed he stared into the sun for a few minutes. Suddenly memories of everything he'd ever seen and done began to flood his mind... all at once! He stood there a few minutes, his puples as small as they could get, trying to sort them out but only making it worse. (A/N Please don't ask me why this it happening to him it would be too hard for me to explain).

Suddenly the last image burst through his mind and everything went white. The Pokemon fell onto the floor pulling the curtains down with him.

* * *

Karen was the first to finish her breakfast. She headed back up to the room to get her Pokemon. When she entered the room she stopped and stared at what she saw for a minute. Mewtwo was lying on the floor covered in the window's curtains.

_What in the world was he doing? Partying? I know he likes destroying things but... _"Mewtwo?" she said walking forward and leaning over him.

The instant she touched his neck to check his pulse, his eyes opened. She stared at his huge purple orbs a minute then asked. "What were you doing?"

(Trying to close the curtains,) he told her pushing himself up. (What do you think I was doing?)

"I don't know," she said. "But if you were you didn't need to pull them down then go to sleep under them."

(I _WASN'T _SLEEPING!) he said getting in her face. (I f... f..)

"Fainted?" she asked.

He didn't reply.

"Why did you faint?" she asked him. "You haven't done anything yet."

(I don't know...)

"Are you sick?"

(No.)

"Then why did you faint?"

(I told you, I don't know.)

"That's it! I'm taking you to the Pokemon Center."

(Oh no, you're _not!)_

"Oh _yes,_ I am!"

(No, you're not!)

She held up her Masterball. "Get in there," she said.

Mewtwo stared at the Masterball a minute. (You wouldn't dare!)

"Yes, I would," she said. A pinkish light came out of the ball. "Now get in there."

Well he couldn't run from it. The light caught him and he was instantly sucked in.

* * *

Karen left the hotel with the Pokemon Center on her mind. She was going to give Mewtwo a check up whether he wanted one or not. She never got there.

She was walking down the street mumbling to herself about 'defective Pokemon' and she didn't notice she had walked into the street. Suddenly a car came at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed staring at it without moving.

"Whoa!" a voice said as someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her onto the sidewalk.

The car flew past her.

"Thank you," she said turning around to address her savior. "You saved me."

"You're welcome," a man with blue hair said.

Karen noticed a huge red R on the front of the man's shirt. She looked up at the man again. James from Team Rocket stared down at her (A/N here. I don't know if James would ever do that so I guessed).

"Oh.. well.. I think I'd better be going now," she said backing away from him. "Umm.. thanks again. Bye!"

She turned and ran.

"KAREN WAIT!" a voice called.

_JAMES KNOWS MY NAME?  
_"Karen, what are you doing? The entrance is this way!"

The girl stopped. _That's not James. _She looked over her shoulder. Ash, Misty and Brock were running up to her.

"What's wrong?" Misty wanted to know when they reached the spot where she stood. "Why did you leave without us?"

"I'm sorry," Karen said. "I guess I was just in a hurry..."

"Why were you in a hurry?" Brock asked.

"Oh, no special reason."

* * *

The bad news was. James had recognized her too.

When he was sure no one was watching him he ran into a pay phone booth and called his boss, Giovanni. He knew Giovanni wouldn't be happy with the news but James felt he had to know. Just as the blue haired man suspected his boss wasn't happy at all. In fact; he was furious.

"What do you mean Professor Kishi's daughter escaped the fire!" Giovanni demanded.

"She did. I don't know how but she did." James told him.

"Where did you see her?"

"Just a few minutes ago. She almost walked out right in front of a car."

"That only means one thing," Giovanni said.

"What? That she's suicidal?"

"No! Where was she heading?"

"From what I could tell she might have been crossing the street to the Pokemon Center."

"You know what that means?"

"No."

"She was saved by a Pokemon."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. And do you know which on?"

"Uh.. no."

"Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo? Why do you think it was Mewtwo?"

"I don't have to tell you," Giovanni snapped. "Just go get her!'

James saluted even though his boss couldn't see. "Yes sir," he said before hanging up.

* * *

"So Karen," Ash said as the four left the city. "Why did you leave so quickly?"

"I.. uh," she began, "I ran into James from Team Rocket. I didn't want him to recognize me."

"You shouldn't have run," Brock told her. "If you had walked you would have looked less suspicious."

"I'm sorry," she said. "But he scared me."

"That's all right," Misty told her. "You have a right to be."

The black haired girl looked away. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry about it, Karen," Ash said. "You have a Pokemon to protect you now. If anything happens just make him throw them around a bit or bang their heads against some trees."

"But he won't listen to me!"

"He hates Team Rocket."

She blinked. "He does?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that," she said looking down at the Masterball.

"Did you ever ask him?"

"No."

"By the way," Ash said looking around. "Where is he?"

Karen held up her Masterball. "Right here," she said.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed, he seemed happy that Mewtwo was in a Pokeball for the time being.

"So what do I do now?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Brock said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "If he doesn't, I'll protect you." He grinned hugely.

"Uh huh," Karen said. "Thanks."

_A/N_

_I had to do a lot of chopping and adding on this chapter. I wrote chapter 3 last year and didn't pay much attention to what I was doing. So I had a bunch of stuff that didn't make any sense. I think it's better now. If you want to know what the deal is with what happened to Mewtwo and the curtain, well... let me just say. I couldn't think of anything. I debated on whether to leave it or take it out. I left it. Why? Because if I didn't the story would be a little weird. I'm sorry if it offended you. I'll try to fix things later. _

_One more thing:_

_Sorry for any grammer, spelling, or character personallity errors. I tried my best. _

_P.S. Later on Karen will start being nicer to Mewtwo. Just thought I'd let you know before you started to hate her or something..._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

HURTFUL WORDS

The day passed way too quickly for Karen and by the time it was dark they had arrived at Fushia City and checked into a hotel. Karen was still a bit worried about James spotting her but she didn't tell the others since they would probably just think she was being paranoid.

_Maybe if I take a walk I'll feel better, _she thought.

She left the hotel and began to walk abound the city trying to clear her head of things that bothered her. She wasn't successful. They just kept on coming back.

_Why can't I get rid of them? Why are they so important? _she wondered frustrated. She noticed someone down the street walking toward her. Something didn't feel right. _I hope whoever it is doesn't notice how disturbed I am.._

A voice in her head began chanting. _Don't get any closer. Don't get any closer._

Karen turned to head back to the hotel but the other person had caught up to her by then. He grabbed her arm. She tried to get away but couldn't.

"Let me go!" she shouted struggling to get free.

"No," the person said. "There is something on you I want. I won't let you go until you give it to me."

"I'm not giving you anything!" she screamed. She took out her Masterball and threw it on the ground. "GET RID OF HIM!"

Mewtwo popped out of the ball and stood there looking grouchy. (What?) he demanded his voice full of annoyance. He noticed the man holding Karen by the arm. (Hey, let her go!)

The man took one look at the psycic pokemon and freaked out. He let Karen go and ran down the street.

When he was gone Karen turned to Mewtwo. "Thanks," she said.

(I'm your Pokemon. I'm suppost to protect you,) he told her.

Karen didn't have a reply to that so she started to head back to the hotel.

(So who was that anyway?) he asked floating along behind her.

"I don't know," she answered shaking her head. "But I think he worked for Team Rocket."

Mewtwo growled at the name. (Team Rocket is owned by Giovanni,) he said. (The man who wants me so much he'll kill!)

"He wouldn't have to kill if you hadn't of run away!" she pointed out turning around and giving him a disapproving look.

_Not this again!_

(That _wasn't _my fault!) Mewtwo told her.

"Yes, it was!" she shouted clenching her fists. "You shouldn't have run away from him. He was the one who wanted you to be created in the first place! You should be thankful!"

(I already know that!) he said.

"The only reason you were created was for him anyway!" she growled. "You were his from the beginning!"

Mewtwo put his hand over her mouth to stop her angry words. (I don't want to hear this again!) he said his eyes flashing in rememberance. (I don't believe that was true. I wasn't the only one who was cloned.) His eyes grew watery. (There were four others. A Bulbasaur, a Charmander, a Squirtle, and...) His voice broke. (There was...Ai...)

(_Who was Ai?) _Karen asked through thought.

(She was my friend,) Mewtwo replied closing his eyes. (She died even before she was alive. Her and the other three. She was the last one to go. Then I was alone...)

(_Why did the others die and not you too?_)

(Because they weren't strong enough to survive. Only I was...) he dropped his hand drop. (I wish I could have given my life to her. She would have been happier than I am..)

She was able to talk now. She didn't though. She just stared at him with pity in her eyes.

Mewtwo was surprised. This was the first time he'd ever seen her look at him that way. _I wonder what's she's thinking..._

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't know.."

(How _could _you?) he asked angrily. (All you have been doing is feeling sorry for yourself. You don't care about me!)

Karen said nothing. She knew he was right.

Without a word she turned around and headed back to the hotel. Mewtwo followed her but said nothing else to her.

When they arrived Karen was just looking forward to going upstairs and going to bed. Mewtwo wasn't tired. He wanted to explore the city.

"No," Karen said yawning as they went up the stairs. "That's not a good idea. Someone might think you're a wild Pokemon and try to capture you."

He didn't argue. He was getting sick of arguing with her.

When they reached their room Karen took off her shoes and jumped into bed.

Mewtwo headed onto the balconey. Once he was outside he sat down on the railing and stared at the moon letting his mind wander.

He thought about Ai. She'd been his friend. She'd been special but he knew he would never see her again.

The Pokemon shook his head, trying to clear it. He didn't want to think about her. It was too painful. _At least she understood me, _he thought glancing back into the hotel room. _More than that _girl_ does..._

Mewtwo sat there for a few minutes longer going over things in his mind. Eventually he stopped and went back inside.

When he came back in he saw the girl sitting up in her bed staring into space. He wondered what was wrong but didn't bother to ask. He didn't want to talk to her. Not after the way she'd treated him.

Mewtwo leaned against the wall, folded his arms, and stared at Karen. He tried to read her mind so he could find out what was bothering her but he was unable to get into her head for some reason.

Finally the sound of crying reached his ears and he stopped. He looked at her more closely and saw her face buried in her hands.

Wondering what was wrong he headed of to her. He stood beside her. (What's the matter?) he asked looking down at her.

She didn't seem to hear him and went on crying.

Mewtwo had the sudden uncontrolable urge to comfort her. He put his right arm around her shoulders and rested her head against his side. (It's okay, Karen,) he said softly. (You don't have to cry.)

The girl stiffened and tried to get away. He held her fast and wouldn't let go.

"Let me go!" she finally ordered. "I don't want you touching me!"

Mewtwo ignored her. Now he was mad again. He could care less what she wanted. He'd only been trying to make her feel better. She had no right to do that to him.

(Look, Karen,) he said glaring down at her. (I was only trying to make you feel better! You don't have to snap at me!)

"I don't want you to help me feel better!" she exclaimed. "I want you to leave me alone!"

(Fine,) Mewtwo said letting her go. (Have it your way!)

Karen fell onto the floor and glared up at him. "I hate you!"

(Then let me go!) He roared making his voice so loud it shook the walls. (If you hate me so much why don't you just release me!)

"Because," she said snipily coming up with a random answer. "You're a Pokemon. I'm collecting Pokemon. If I let you go I'll be missing one."

Mewtwo stared down at her in disgust. (You are pathetic!) he shouted looking ready to slap her across the face. (And selfish! You don't deserve any sympathy at all!)

With that he began to storm back out onto the balcony.

"And you are an ignorant Pokemon!" he heard her shout after him. "You don't know when to lay off!"

Mewtwo stopped and turned to glare at her. (Shut up!) he yelled back. (At least _I _care!)

Karen stared at him a moment then asked. "Are you saying I don't?"

(Yes, I am,) he replied. (All you care about is yourself. You may have caught me but I don't have to listen to you. I've already saved your life at least three times but you're not even greatful! You just snap at me and start an arguement! I could just let you get hurt but I don't!)

The girl said nothing.

(And another thing,) he said. (Maybe I was right all those year ago. Humans _are _selfish! All they care about is getting power. Maybe Giovanni was right too. I am here only because he wanted the most powerful Pokemon. Maybe I _should _have let him do what he wanted with me..)

Karen looked away. _I don't want that..._

(But what do you care anyway?) he asked. (You just keep blaming me for your Mother's death. I bet you're thinking if I had let Giovanni keep his command over me this never would have happened!)

Karen still refused to look at him.

(It doesn't really matter anyway,) he told her. (And I don't really care!)

With that he turned and left the room, leaving Karen to her own thoughts.

_A/N_

_I love confrontations. In fics I enjoy making someone I really like tell someone else off. Just like Mewtwo did to Karen. She kinda deserved it. Maybe she'll be nicer. Well we'll see. I'm working on it. Anyway. I don't know much about Ai or Amber as she is also called because I never saw the full story of Mewtwo's origin. I'm planning on getting PM4MR (Pokemon the Movie 4 Mewtwo Returns) when I get a job. I think that movie's special features has the whole story. Anyway about Ai I just wrote what I knew which isn't much besides the fact that I knew she and Mewtwo were friends and that she died. If anyone knows the whole story please tell me okay. Well that's about it. Hope you liked it so far. Sorry for any grammer and spelling errors._

_P.S. Karen was lying. She's _not _collecting Pokemon. She actually _does _like him but she just refuses to admit it!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

(I can't _believe_ that girl!) Mewtwo thought as he paced the length of the balcony. (She's just a selfish little brat!)

He looked up at the sky. (And I'm stuck with her!) he shouted grimly. (Stuck with her for the rest of my freakin' live!)

* * *

Karen angrily pounded her pillow then buried her head in it. She screamed loudly but the pillow muffled the sound. She was so sick of that rotten Pokemon! She just wanted to throw that Masterball into a trash can with him in it and be rid of him forever.

But she knew she couldn't do that. Her mother had given that to her and she knew she couldn't throw it away, no matter _what _Pokemon was inside it. It was the last thing her mother had given to her. _I _have _to keep it, _she thought fingering the ball. _It's the last link to my mother. Without it..._

She didn't finish the thought. _No, _she told herself. _I can't think about that anymore! It's too painful. I need to think about something else._

But the only other thing she could think about was Mewtwo and he wasn't a very pleasant thought either. _I'm just glad Ash and the others got a seperate room, _she thought wiping away a tear. _At least now they won't see me cry._

(But I will,) a voice said.

Karen pushed herself up and looked toward the balcony door. Mewtwo stood there giving her a tired look. He had read her mind. For a moment she wondered what was wrong but didn't ask.

He said nothing anyway. He headed over to the hotel room sofa and lay down on it and faced away from her.

"Are you all right?" she dared ask.

He turned slightly and looked at her. (What do _you _care?) he asked. (You don't like me. Besides why would I tell you anyway?)

"Fine then!" she said. "Good night!"

(With you around I highly doubt that,) he said.

"Shut up!" she ordered throwing a pillow at him.

Almost vaguely he stopped the pillow in mid air. It hovered there a moment then he threw it back at her. It hit her in the face and knocked her back onto the mattress.

(Sleep tight,) he said using his powers to turn off the light.

Karen tore the pillow off her face and threw it back at him. This time since he couldn't see it it landed on his back. It didn't hurt so he didn't bother to throw it back at her. He just knocked it off with a flick of his hand and went to sleep.

* * *

Karen pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her head in them. She suddenly remembered something her mother had told her a few years ago. Something about the Pokemon she hated.

"He had destroyed the lab," her mother Gloria Kishi explained. "He was angry about something. I still don't know what though. I was lucky to survive."

The lady professor had walked up to a window and stared outside a moment before she nodded her head in a sudden conclusion. "I think I might have just figured it out just now..."

"What?" Karen had asked from her perch on the kitchen counter.

Her mother stayed looking out the window but glanced at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. "The poor thing was angry at us, Karen."

"Why?"

"He must have thought we didn't care about him," the woman said closing her eyes and leaning her head on the glass. "I think I understand now..." she shook her head. "If only I could make it right with him. I'm sad. I bet he never felt loved. I wish I could see him again just once..."

"Why?" the girl had asked. "Why would you want to see something that tried to kill you, again? Aren't you afraid he might recognize you and try again?"

"I am afraid of that," Gloria had admited. "But if I did see him again I would... apoligize..."

Karen then understood. Her mother had always been that way. She hated when people were mad at her. "Mommy," the girl had said jumping off the counter and joining her mother by the window. "Maybe when I become a trainer I'll meet up with him."

Gloria Kishi had turned away from the window just then. "Karen, if you do," she had said, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Would you tell him I'm sorry?"

Her daughter had nodded. "I promise."

_I promise... I promise... I promise... _the words echoed in her mind now. She had broken that promise. She felt like she had let her mother down. She felt like a hipocrit. _But maybe I could tell him now..._

She looked up and saw he was asleep. _I don't think I should wake him though. Maybe tomarrow will be a better time..._

She lay down and tried to get to sleep. The thought nagged at her and it was awhile before she started to drift off...

* * *

_"You were created by humans to _obey _humans..."_

_"True power comes from the heart..."_

_"Pokemon weren't ment to fight, not like this.."_

_"This is all your fault! I hate you!"_

_"No matter what happens I will always be with you..."_

Voices. Voices drifted through Mewtwo's head as he slept. Voices but no images. He couldn't place whose voices belonged to whom, though. The names and faces seemed scrambled.

_"I'm sorry... I didn't know..."_

_"Why am I here? What is my reason for being...?'_

_"STOP! NO!"_

_"Please..."_

_"They're outside... where I must be..."_

_"Good bye... my friend..."_

_"Forgive me..."_

_"Do you ever feel... lonely?"_

Then the voices changed. Now they were no longer in his head.

"Is he still asleep?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Some protection _he _is!"

"Stop it guys, Pokemon get tired too."

"He's a lazy bum."

"I'm going to wake him up."

"Ash, don't you _dare_!"

Mewtwo felt a tickling sensation at the tip of his tail. He wasn't ready to wake up just yet and curled his tail around behind him. Now something was ticking his nose. He started to get the urge to sneeze. He raised a hand and swatted it away.

That's when he smelled someone's bad breath. It was being blown right up his nose.

_Oh, YUCK!_

That did it. Using his powers he picked up the offender and threw him across the room. He heard a squeal and opened his eyes but immediatly shut them. He'd thrown Ash right into Karen!

"Ash!" Karen screamed. "Look what you made him do! Get off of me and leave him alone! If he wants to sleep let him! It's not morning anyway. Why are you in here?"

"Our room was given to someone else," Misty explained. "A honeymoon couple."

"We were wondering if you would let us stay in here," Brock spoke up, looking at the girl hopefully. "If it's not too much trouble."

Mewtwo heard Karen let out a frustated sigh. "Oh, all right. But the only room I have left is the floor."

"Why don't you make your lazy Pokemon lay on the floor?" Ash asked.

"Leave him alone," Karen shot back. "He was there first he has a right to it."

Mewtwo could tell Ash was about to protest but then stopped. "Whatever," he said shrugging.

The Pokemon sighed in satisfaction. Good, he wasn't going to be bothered. Maybe now he'd be able to sleep peacefully. He sighed again and relaxed. _I just hope it stays this way, _he thought. _I don't want anymore rude awakenings._

Eventually the four trainers grew quite and Mewtwo was able to go back to sleep.

* * *

Karen on the other hand couldn't. She tossed and turned all night, worrying about the incidents that had happened that day. James and the would be kidnapper. She wasn't about to dicuss it with the others, though. They would probably think she was just being paranoid.

Karen looked out the big sliding glass doors that led to the balconey. She could see the moon in the sky, hanging like a bright silver Christmas ball. Since she couldn't sleep she decided to just stare at the moon.

Watching the moon eventually made her tired. She fell asleep within a few minutes. Her worries didn't end with sleep. They haunted her dreams. Filling them with a ghostly presense she couldn't run from.

It seemed that voices from somewhere were tormenting her. Telling her things she could not understand. She put her hands over her ears and screamed at the voices. "_What are you trying to tell me? Slow down! I can't understand you!"_

The voices became less aduable and were speaking faster. It almost seemed as if they were spinning around her head trying to tell her something.

_"Please talk slower! I can't understand you!" _she shouted again.

Suddenly they grew louder and she was forced to run from them. The ground below her opened up and she was swallowed into an abyss of utter darkness.

* * *

**THUMP!**

Karen found herself on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The early morning sun poured in through the huge sliding glass doors making everything look bright and clean.

Karen looked around a moment. Her eyes centered on Mewtwo, who was sitting on the sofa staring at her with a look of what might have been fascination. A small almost cocky smile was plastered on his face. (Sleep well?) he asked.

Karen moaned and looked away from him. She had a feeling he was somehow responcible for her nightmare. But she couldn't prove it.

She quickly got up and turned to make the bed.

The girl's eyes grew wide as the bed began to make itself without any help. She glanced over at her Pokemon but he stared at her blankly, as if he didn't have anything to do with what was happening. She noticed he seemed smug about it, though. She decided to ignore it. It got on her nerves but seemed a bit funny as well.

She turned away from the self making bed and walked over to the sliding glass doors. It was stuffy in the room and she wanted to let in some fresh morning air.

Just as she reached up to open them, the doors swung open themselves. Karen shot her Pokemon a look. He didn't notice. He looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

Karen changed her mind about the doors and started to close them. They closed by themselves.

The young trainer turned to her Pokemon. "Cut that out!" she ordered.

(I'm only trying to help,) he said innocently.

"Umm.. Thanks but no thanks," she said trying not to blow up at him again. "I don't need your help."

(Fine then,) he said closing his eyes halfway. (If that's what you want.)

Karen watched as he unmade the bed and threw everything around the room. Karen ducked as an alien pillow came flying at her face.

(If you don't want my help you can just make the bed yourself,) he told her. He folded his arms and gave her a challenging look. (Good luck finding everything.)

She gave him a look then started to search for everything. "I hate you," she said dryly.

(I do too,) he said. (I hate myself for being stuck with such an ungreatful brat like you!)

The next thing he knew a pillow came flying at him and hit him in the face. (GAH!) he exclaimed as the force knocked him to the floor.

He heard laughter and moved the pillow from his face. He saw Karen staring down at him, laughing her head off.

"I got you that time!" she laughed.

(Really?) he asked. He picked up the pillow. (We'll see about that!)

He threw it back at her. She dodged, grabbed it out of midair and chucked it back at him. By then she was laughing so hard she didn't have very good aim.

She missed by a mile.

An all out pillow fight exploded between the two.

_A/N_

_Hey, I have to make her nice to him at least once. She's starting to like him better though she still won't admit it. She forgot about her problems for the time being. Umm... She's not really a bitch. Not all the time anyway. She just acts like it once in awhile. She's got a bad temper. Well I hope you liked the chapter. I cut a few things out and added the pillow fight just for fun. The thing with her mother also helped her not be so mean to him. She figures if her mom can forgive him so can she. She just isn't ready to tell him yet, but she will. Sorry for any spelling and grammer errors._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

By the time Karen finished with the pillow fight and finished finding the stuff to make the bed it was lunch time. She quickly dashed out of the room but not before she told Mewtwo not to go anywhere until she got back. He only agreed for one reason. He wouldn't have to see her for at least an hour.

_Maybe now I'll be able to think a few things over, _he thought.

Mewtwo headed out to the balcony. He stared beyond it at the mountains and ocean in the distance. There was his old life. His old freedom. He missed it but he knew he would never get it back. He belonged to someone now.

Mewtwo put up a hand and rested it on the railing. _Maybe I deserve this, _he thought closing his eyes and lowering his head a little. _Maybe this was ment to be. _

He shook his head. No, it wasn't. If it had he would have known of it beforehand and would have been able to prevent it somehow. The Pokemon turned back to the hotel. He suddenly felt weird. Something was bothering him. He just didn't know what it was. _Maybe I'm thinking too much, _he thought. _Maybe I shouldn't worry about it anymore..._

_So stop doing it, _he told himself, _if you don't want to think about it don't._

_Yeah, like it's really that easy, _he argued. _Nothing is easy._

_It is if you try._

_Maybe but I highly doubt it._

_You won't know until you try._

_How would you know?_

_I just do._

_

* * *

_

Karen was not having a good day. For one thing she wanted to go out the trainers field but she couldn't because she'd left Mewtwo in her room. For another Misty, Ash, and Brock had advised her not to show him to too many people. She could sort of understand why they didn't want her showing him off but she still felt left out.

_It's not really fair, _she thought. _I don't have any balls to catch other Pokemon and I don't have any money because I can't train. So either way, I can't do anything._

(Too bad.)

Karen turned, startled. She knew that voice. Sure enough Mewtwo stood on the staircase with his arms folded. He stared at her with his smart purple eyes.

"What are you doing down here?" she demanded.

(I got bored so I decided to come down,) he explained.

"You know I don't want you roaming the hotel," she said.

(Too bad.)

Karen glared at him. "I hate you," she said.

That was getting old. (I know.)

"Look," she said. "Can we just drop this? I'm really in no mood for you right now."

(All right,) Mewtwo agreed. (but just remember, you started it.)

"I know. I know."

Mewtwo was surprised. Was Karen actually admitting _she_ was the problem? He didn't bother to ask. She might deny it.

"Since you're down here," she went on. "Maybe now I'll be able to get some stuff done without worrying that you'll get stolen or something."

(Like anyone would be able to steal _me,) _he scoffed.

Karen ignored the cockyness in his voice. She wasn't about to let anyone see him. Without warning she pulled out her Masterball. "Return," she said.

Mewtwo was instantly sucked inside. "Sorry about that," she said to the ball. "but I can't risk anyone seeing you."

She put the ball in her pocket and headed outside.

* * *

What she didn't realize was that someone or a lot of someones were waiting for her. As she headed down the sidewalk they began to close in.

* * *

Karen noticed a few people walking behind her. When she increased her pace so did they. _Are they following me? _she wondered. _I hope not._

Now she noticed two people walking toward her. Her mind warned her that something about them didn't seem right.

Before she could think of what to do someone grabbed her. "Let me go!" she screamed, struggling to get free.

"Be quiet!" one ordered.

By then the others had arrived. "Search her," the leader ordered.

A woman searched the girl's short's pocket. She pulled out the Masterball. "Here is it" she said holding it up.

Karen thought fast. She immediatly knew who these people were and what they were after. She did not want them getting their hands on Mewtwo.

She lashed out with her left foot. It hit the woman's hand and caused her to let go of the ball. Before it hit the ground Karen kicked it and sent it flying. It disappeared behind some bushes a few yards away.

"FIND IT!" the leader ordered. "In the meantime; we'll take her with us."

They drug her off. The woman stayed behind to look for the Masterball. Karen was drug into a waiting van. Once inside they tied her wrists and shoved her into a seat.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"Be quiet!" the one sitting next to her ordered.

She didn't really want to talk to them anyway. She looked out the window instead. _I hope they don't find Mewtwo..._

_

* * *

_

When the Masterball had fallen into the bushes it had opened. Mewtwo was very surprised when he found himself sitting behind the shrubs. _What in the world? _he thought looking around. _How did I get here? Did Karen throw me away after all?_

He heard the sound of a motor and the shriek of tires. He peeked out of his hiding place. A Team Rocket van drove by.

Mewtwo pulled his head back into the bushes. He picked up the Masterball. He instantly figured out what happened.

Team Rocket had kidnapped Karen and she'd thrown him in the bushes to protect him.

_I have to tell the others. _he whooshed out of his hiding spot and headed back to the hotel.

When he arrived he flew to the room they had rented. He nearly attacked the three humans the instant he came bursting in.

"Hey, calm down!" Brock said putting up his hands to stop Mewtwo from crushing him.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked, noticing the look on the Pokemon's face. "And where is Karen?"

(She was kidnapped!) he replied.

For a moment the three stared at him blankly then Ash asked. "By who?"

"TEAM ROCKET!" Mewtwo yelled glaring at them as if they were stupid.

"Team Rocket?" the three said in unison. "Why would Team Rocket want to kidnap Karen?"

(It's because of me,) Mewtwo explained. (Giovanni wants me back and that's why he took Karen)

"What are we going to do?" Ash asked.

(We have to go after them,) the Pokemon replied. He turned toward ther door. (Come on!)

They didn't move.

(What's the matter with you people?) he demanded. (Are you stupid or something?)

"We aren't stupid," Ash said folding his arms. "We just don't see why we have to listen to you."

Mewtwo froze. (Stupid humans,) he headed for the door again. (Fine! If you won't help me I'll save her _myself_!)

"But that's what they want," Misty protested.

"Yeah, besides, when did you start caring about what happens to Karen?" Ash demanded.

The Pokemon ignored the boy's stabbing comment. (Are you going to help me or not?) he asked.

"I think we should," Misty said.

"You're right," Brock agreed. "It wouldn't be right for us to just let them have her."

They stared at Ash. His face turned red. "All right! I'll come too!" he finally conceded.

(Good,) Mewtwo said. (Now, let's go!)

_A/N_

_You might all think I hate Team Rocket but I don't. I hate Giovanni. I like Jessie and James (even thought they are real stupid). That's why I'm not bothering to mention them in this fic, with a small exception of James in chaper 3. This chapter is kinda the center of the story. The rest just leads to the end. (Duh) They are a little better than the first ones but you'll find out what I mean when I write them. If I'm not making any sense I'm sorry. Till then I hope you enjoyed the chap. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

GIOVANNI

During the ride Karen, who wasn't belted in, was bounced around roughly. A few times she actually smacked her face against the backs of the seats and the doors. She felt blood running down her face but her captures didn't bother belting her in and they didn't seem to care that she got hurt.

_Giovanni wants me for something, _she though. _Somehow he found out that I'm still alive. What's he going to do to me? Finish what he started?_

She rested her head in her lap. Maybe if she stayed in that position she wouldn't be bounced around so much. Someone thumped their fist on her back. She moaned but didn't sit back up. She didn't care what they did to her. She was just thankful she was still alive even though she didn't know for how much longer.

_I hope Mewtwo told Ash and the others what happened. _Then she got depressed. _Yeah right. Like he'd do that after the way I'd treated him. I wouldn't be surprised if he was glad that I'm gone._

_No, I can't think like that! He had to tell them! He would wouldn't he?_

Just thinking about it made her even more depressed. To get the thoughts out of her head she counted. She'd always been told counting stopped people from thinking. Maybe it would work for her too.

_One. Two. Three. _she counted. _Four. Five. Six-_

A bump in the road jolted her so hard she hit her head on the back of the seat in front of her. That would have knocked her out but she fought to stay concious. A few minutes later the car came to a stop. Someone opened the back door and grabbed her arms, pulling her roughly out of the vehicle.

"Let's go," the man said, keeping a tight grip on the girl's arm as he led her into a tall building..

Karen started walking but didn't look up. She kept her gaze on the ground. _I bet Giovanni's in there, _she thought. _I bet he had me kidnapped so I would be forced to give him Mewtwo. Well, that's not going to happen. I don't care what he does to me! He's not getting his Pokemon back!_

By then they'd reached the door. The guy who was holding her arm pushed it open and yanked her inside. "You could at least be a little nicer to me," she chided him.

"Shut up!" the man yelled slapping her face.

She tried to bite his hand.

The man moved his hand back just in time. She looked up at him and snarled. "You little animel!" he yelled. "I should teach you some respect."

"Go ahead!" she growled.

He looked like he wanted to but then he seemed to remember what she had almost done to his hand and didn't try to hit her again.

Karen smiled at that little achivement. Maybe now these morons would stop trying to make her face red.

She was led down a hall and shoved into a room. She stumbled forward and fell onto the rough concrete floor. "Ow!" she wailed realizing she'd skinned her knee.

She heard laughter and looked up. A man she knew well and hated loomed over her, a huge toothy grin plastered on his face. "Hello, Ms. Kishi," he said leaning over to stare at her.

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock rented a motorcycle from a bike dealership and roared down the road on it.. "Um..," Brock said, who was driving. "I have a question."

(What?) Mewtwo asked who was flying ahead.

"Where would Giovanni or Team Rocket take Karen?" the gymn leader wanted to know.

"Yeah," Misty agreed. "We don't even have a clue where he would be hiding himself."

Mewtwo didn't reply for a moment. He thought back to the time when he had worked for Giovanni. He remembered vividly where he had spent his time. _It could be the same place, _he thought. _And I know where too!_

(Viridian City,) he said.

The three humans looked up at him. "Viridian City?" Ash asked. "How can you be sure?"

(Because that's where his gymn is!) Mewtwo replied adgitated.

"But that's all the way on the other side of the country!" Misty reminded him. "How are we going to get there in time to save her?"

The motorcycle rose off the ground.

"WAH!" Ash gasped tightening his grip on Misty's waist. "What's going on?"

(The only thing that is slowing us down is you,) Mewtwo said looking over his shoulder. (Now that I have the three of you together it won't take us so long because I can fly us there!)

* * *

"Giovannni!" Karen exclaimed.

"I see you still remember me," he said.

"How could I forget!" she growled. "After what you did to my mother!"

"She wouldn't cooperate," he said trying to justify what he had done.

"You didn't have to _kill _her!"

"You should have died too!" he shot back. "But somehow you are still alive." he started pacing. "So, Ms. Kishi, how did you survive such a deadly fire?"

"Like I'd tell you!" she snapped.

The gymn leader stopped pacing and grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet. He pulled her face toward his. "I already know how you did it," he informed her. "I know Mewtwo saved you from that fire."

Karen glared at him. "You don't know that," she said.

"Then why did you throw away your Masterball when my men captured you," he wanted to know.

"Because you want all Pokemon," she yelled at him. "I don't want you having my Pokemon!"

"You're lying!" he snapped gripping her arm more tightly. "I know you caught him. My men saw him! Where is he!"

* * *

Mewtwo landed the motorcycle and himself in the outskirts of Viridian City. (She's here,) he said.

"How can you tell?" Misty asked.

(I can sense her.)

"Oh."

They headed into the town.

Soon they were in front of the gymn. (The city is small or that's how it looks on the video game anyway)

"Well?" Ash said. "Let's go in and save her!" he started for the gymn.

(Whoa, hold it!) Mewtwo ordered, raising his hand and using his powers to stop the kid.

Ash couldn't move. "Let me go!" he shouted trying to break the grip.

(I will,) Mewtwo promised. (But only if you promise to wait before you go barging in there.)

"But..."

(Will you do it?)

"But..."

(It can't be_ that _hard to promise someone something.)

"OKAY!"

(Thank you.) The Pokemon released his hold.

Ash fell face flat on the ground, raising a cloud of dust. "OW!" he moaned then got up and yelled. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO IT THAT WAY!"

(Sorry.)

"Yeah I bet you are!"

Brock was trying to figure out why Mewtwo didn't want them to go in right then. "What is it?" he asked the Pokemon.

(I don't like this,) he replied his eyes scanning the gymn for a moment. (I don't think we should all go in at the same time.)

"Then how should we go in?" Misty asked.

Mewtwo looked at them all. (Let me go in first,) he said.

"Why?" Ash asked. "If he has Karen then that means he knows she has you. If you go in there by yourself he'll surely be waiting for you."

(I dont care,) Mewtwo replied. (there's nothing he can do to me. I'll go in and free Karen then come back out just as quickly.)

"Okay," Misty said looking unsure. "But be careful."

Mewtwo smiled his small smile then rose into the air. He flew above the gymn and disappeared over it.

* * *

Karen spit in his face. "If you want him so badly why don't you go look for him?" she snarled.

_**SLAP!**_

Karen was on the floor again.

"Don't give me you attitude, girl," Giovanni growled, wiping his face with his hand. "Now tell me where he is or you're not going to leave this place alive!"

"Even is if I did tell you you would still kill me!" she shot back keeping her voice from quivering. She was scared but she didn't want him to see it. If he did he would know he was getting to her. "Besides, other than my life, there's nothing else you can take from me!"

"Bah!" he said. He summoned to guards into the room. "Get her out of my sight!"

_A/N_

_Well well the rescue has begun. :D I hope Mewtwo can save her in time. I'm sorry for any weirdness in the chapter. I don't know if Brock can drive I'm just assuming he can since he looks old enough. How old is he anyway? 16? 17? Hmmm. Since I never saw Mewtwo returns (I only read a little about it on a website) I have no idea if there _is _anything Giovanni has that can hurt Mewtwo. Is there? I think there might be because of a screenshot I saw. Since I don't know what it was I won't be using it. :sweatdrop: Anyway. There's not much else to say about this chapter so I guess that's it. Hope you liked it. Umm did I spell Viridian right? It lookes wrong for some reason._

_Mewtwo: (Hey, Steph, are you just going to leave her there like that?)_

_Me: No, you have to save her but I have a little surprise for you first._

_Mewtwo: (Yeah what?)_

_Mew: MEW! MEW!_

_Mewtwo: (Oh no! Steph don't tell me Mew is in the next chapter?)_

_Me: So what if she is?_

_Mewtwo: (Oh boy...)_

_Mew (glomps Mewtwo): MEW MEW!_

_Mewtwo: (GAH!)_

_Me: Well that's it. See you in the next chapter._

_(Pssst!) Incase you don't know I think Mew is a girl. Please don't be offended. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

DECIDE

Mewtwo hovered a few inches above the gymn's roof. He stared down at it a minute figuring out how he'd get inside. After all he couldn't just teleport inside. If he did he might find himself face to face with Giovanni.

_How should I do this? _he thought.

"Mew!" a familiar voice called.

_Mew?_

Mewtwo looked into the air. The Mew he'd met on New Island was flying down toward him. "Mew Mew!" the flying pink cat called to him.

(What do you want, Mew?) he demanded.

"Mew! Mew! What are you doing?"

(Something that doesn't concern you.)

"Why?"

(Because it just doesn't!)

Mew started flying back and forth. "Play with me!" she said. (In my oppinion the Mew in the movie was a girl. Please don't be offended)

(I can't!)

"Please!"

An anger mark appeared on Mewtwo's forehead. (Go away, Mew!) he yelled throwing a shadow ball at her.

She dodged it easily. "Don't start that again!" she scolded.

(I wouldn't if you weren't bothering me!) he yelled.

Mew flew down toward him and hovered around his head. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

(Yes!) he hollered. (I'm trying to rescue someone and you're getting in my way!)

Mew gave him a confused look. "Rescue someone?" she asked. "You?"

(Yes, me!) he confirmed angrily. (Now if you're not here to help me get out of here!)

Mew flew around him then hovered in his face again. "Okay!" she said closing her eyes and giving him a cute face. "I'll go! Maybe you can play with me later?"

(All right! All right!) he said waving her off.

Happy at the reply she got she flew away for the time being. "See you later!"

When Mew was gone Mewtwo went back to the problem at hand. _I guess I'll just have to go in and wing it,_ he decided.

He flew in through and open skylight.

Once inside he had to stop to get his bearings. _Where could Giovanni have put her? _he thought looking around with his eyes. _I might be psycic but I can't see through walls. I'll just have to choose a direction and take it. _He looked down the hall to his right. _That direction will do._

He lifted himself into the air until his head almost hit the ceiling then he went the way he chose.

* * *

Karen had been taken to what looked like the stadium part of the gymn. She sat in the middle of the stadium in the center of a Pokeball that had been itched into the floor. She got the feeling that she had been set there on purpose.

Right in plain sight. Right in the center. In full view of everything.

_It's like he set a trap and I'm the bait, _she thought. _But how are they planning on capturing Mewtwo? I own him and anything they try to use he can destroy..._

_Unless... _A horrible feeling came over her. _What if they have a Pokemon that can use hypnosis or they have a tranquilizer dart? _she closed her eyes. _I hope Mewtwo doesn't end up in that sort of sitiatuon. I hope Giovanni wasn't smart enough to think of something like that..._

* * *

Mewtwo was having an easy time searching the gymn for Karen. For one thing he'd locked all the doors and for another he'd met nobody in the hall. This made him more than a little suspicios.

_He knows I'm here, _Mewtwo concluded. _There's no other explaination.._

Mewtwo flew down another hall thinking. _Where would he put her? Where is the easiest place for him to set a trap? _Then it came to him. _The stadium! The stadium where I fought all those trainers for him!_

He shot down the hall like a rocket. _If she's there that means he's waiting. But what is he planning on doing?_

He saw double doors ahead of him. With one thought they burst open and he found himself in the stadium. His amethyst eyes scanned the open area and spotted the girl in the center of the etching on the floor.

(Karen!) he called to her.

She looked up. "Mewtwo!" she exclaimed.

He started for her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called stopping him.

Mewtwo recognized that voice instantly. (Giovanni!)

The Team Rocket leader stood over Karen. "I see you've come to save your trainer friend," he said folding his arms. "Just like I _knew_ you would."

(What do you want with Karen!) the Pokemon demanded.

"I don't want anything with _her_," he replied. "But I do want what comes from _you_."

(What do you want from me?)

Giovanni took a step forward. "You know full well what I want!" he snapped. "I want you to _submit_! I want you to come back to your _True _Master!"

(And if I refuse?)

Giovanni glanced at Karen. "I'll kill her."

Mewtwo smiled.

"What are you grinning about?"

(It's not that easy.)

"Huh?"

(That human, Karen, caught me,) he replied pointing at the black haired girl on the floor. (I can't do anything unless she releases me.)

"Is that so?" Giovanni reached down and pulled the girl to her feet. "Release your Pokemon, girl!" he growled.

Karen glared at him and laughed in his face. "What if I don't?" she mocked.

The gymn leader pulled out a gun and rested it against her forehead. "I'll kill you!"

* * *

Even though Mew left like she said she would she came back. She sensed that Mewtwo as well as a human girl were in trouble. She wanted to help.

On her way over to the gymn she spotted Ash, Misty, and Brock. _Maybe they can help too, _she thought.

She swooped down toward them.

* * *

Ash spotted Mew flying down toward him and the others. For some reason he could tell it was upset about something.

"LOOK!" he said to Misty and Brock as he pointed at the Mew.

When she saw she had their full attention the little pink cat began flying back and forth going. "Mew! Mew! Mew!"

"What's it saying?" Misty asked.

Mew flew toward the gymn then flew back. Pikachu watched it and understood after a few times. "Pika!" he exclaimed then began doing the exact same thing.

"I think it wants us to go into the gymn," Ash said finally understanding. "Let's go! Karen and Mewtwo could be in trouble!"

_A/N_

_I don't have much so say only that I finally updated and I think Mew is a female. I hope that doesn't bother you guys too much. I'm weird okay?_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Mewtwo's Tears

(Don't hurt her!) Mewtwo shouted at Giovanni.

"I won't," the man said. "If she agrees to give you up."  
"No!" Karen screamed. "I will not give him to you! He's mine! I caught him! I won't let you have him! I won't let him become your slave!"

Giovanni slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shut up!" he ordered. He looked at Mewtwo. "There is another way we can do this," he said.

(What?)

"I can trade one of my Pokemon for you."

"No!" Karen screamed through his hand. "I will not!"

"Shame," the man said putting the gun at her head.

Mewtwo closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it. He couldn't bear to see another die in front of him. _Ai... Ai..._ Ai appeared in his mind. She looked so happy.

Mewtwo's eyes flew open. (No!) he shouted. (I will not let it happen again!) He flew forward. (Don't hurt her!) he shouted throwing at Shadowball at Giovanni.

Giovanni was quick. He pulled Karen infront of him. "MEWTWO!" she screamed.

The ball hit her and sent her flying.

Mewtwo's puples shrunk as he watched the girl hit the hard ground... in slow motion. (KAREN!) he exclained not believing what he had just done.

He stopped. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the girl. _What have I done? _Flashbacks of his fight with Mew filled his mind. He'd killed someone then too.

_No..._

Giovanni was grinning. "Or you could just do that," he said.

Mewtwo looked at Giovanni. (YOU!) he screamed his voice full of hate. (You did this to her!) his eyes turned blue. (YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!)

"Mew!"

A ball of light came of out nowhere. Giovanni saw it coming and jumped out of the way. "What was that?" he demanded looking around. "Guards!"

A bunch of Team Rocket people came out of the shadows.

"Mew!"

Another bolt of light blasted at the Team Rocket people. They ducked in cover.

(Mew!) Mewtwo exclaimed looking over his shoulder.

Mew came flying into the room followed by Ash, Misty, and Brock. "We're here to help!" she called to him.

The three human trainers sent out their Pokemon. So did Team Rocket.

While the good huys and the bad guys fought Mewtwo noticed Giovanni trying to escape. (No, you don't!) Mewtwo yelled chasing after the man. (Psywave!)

The attack hit the area infront of the gymn leader. "GAH!" he grunted moving back.

Mewtwo shot blasts of energy at him. (I will not let you get away with killing Karen!) he shouted.

Giovanni was quick to retaliate. "Persian!" he shouted. The cat ran toward him. "Payday!"

A mess of coins shot at Mewtwo. The Pokemon dodged and threw a Shadowball at the Persian. The cat took it point blank and went flying.

Giovanni growled and glared at Mewtwo. "You will _pay_ for that!" he nearly screamed.

(No! You will!) Mewtwo shouted. Then he began to charge up one of his most powerful attacks.

Karen stood up warily. Her whole body hurt but she had to get up anyway. She'd heard the sound of fighting. She looked around the area. She saw Ash and the others fighting Team Rocket. She also saw Mewtwo going after Giovanni.

She saw the man was smiling as the Pokemon charged up and attack. Something Giovanni had said to her came to her mind. "If Mewtwo tries any of his attacks on me he won't survive to regret it." She realized what he ment. If Mewtwo tried to kill Giovanni he'd somehow kill himself instead.

_No, _the girl thought. _He came here to save me after all I had down to him. I can't let this happen. I promised my mother..._

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mother," she said wiping it away with her hand. She looked up. Mewtwo's attack was fully charged. "MEWTWO! NO!" she screamed running toward him.

She reached his just as he let it loose. It didn't hit Giovanni. It hit Karen!

(KAREN!) Mewtwo screamed as he watched the girl hover there a moment surounded by purple light.

Upon hearing that scream all the fighting stopped. Everyone watched as Karen fell to the ground. Everyone was silent with shock. Even Giovanni couldn't speak.

(Karen...) Mewtwo said coming toward her. He reached down and picked her up. (Karen..)

Seeing Mewtwo was occupied Giovanni made his escape. Nobody went after him.

The girl opened her eyes halfway. "I'm sorry," she said weakly. "I'm so sorry...about how I treated you...about how...please forgive me...I was...wrong..."

(Karen,) he said. _I'm losing her... again...she's dying... I can... feel it..._

"Forgive me," she said again as her eyes closed. "Don't cry... I...deserve this..."

(Karen?)

No reply.

(Karen!) her chest no longer moved. She turned to stone in his arms. (Karen! Don't die!)

Something unexpected ran down his face. Tears. She was gone. He'd lost her too.

_Karen... Bulbasaur... Charmander... Squirtle... Ai... Karen... _He put his head on her chest. _Karen... Ai..._

Nobody could see his face. He let himself cry. Cry for everyone he'd ever lost. Mostly for Ai and... Karen...

He no longer stood. His body hurt. His head hurt. Everything hurt. _I hurt... My feet hurts.. My mouth is dry... Why do feel this way? _Unable to stand there any longer he flew into the air. _Karen..._ he thought. _Ai... _More tears. They spilled on the girls body.

_Ai... Karen... _He hugged her again. _I am so sorry... _He cried out as if in pain. _Don't do this to me again!_

His tears sparkled in the moonlight. They collected on the girl's body and lay shimmering around him. Suddenly a light came from the girl. (What?) he gasped looking at her.

Karen slowly floated out of his arms and into the night sky. He watched as the girl's body twisted gracefully in the air as the light around her grew brighter then steadily faded. She then slowly floated back into his arms.

Light reflecting off his large violet eyes he looked back down at her. (Karen?)

Her eyelids fluttered then opened. (Karen,) he said again.

"Mewtwo?" she asked looking up at him in surprise.

(Karen!) he said hugging her. (I forgive you!)

Karen was too surprised to do or say anything. So she did nothing but let him hug her.

Mewtwo carried Karen back onto the ground. He discovered Ash, Misty and Brock were the only ones there. (Where'd everybody go?) Mewtwo asked looking around as he set Karen on the ground. (Where's Giovanni?)

"Gone," Misty replied.

"Gone?" Karen asked.

Brock nodded. "When Mewtwo was busy with you they, seeing we were all distracted, go their sorry buts out of here."

Mewtwo growled. (Cowards!)

"Well," Karen said looking around. "Since there's nothing else we can do here I suggest we do the same thing."

"I agree," Brock said. "Let's get out of here."

They left.

_A/N_

_That was kinda fast pased. I hope it was okay. I'm really bad at this. I got the idea of Karen dying like that because of Pokemon the first movie and my sister suggested it. When she came back to life was kinda a Tokyo Mew Mew thing. Not that it matters anyway. Sorry if anything was confusing. I suck..._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

IT WAS YOU

A few hours later the five arrived in Pewter City. Since it was later they got a room at the hotel for the night. Mewtwo went out on the balconey and stared up at the moon. _Well, _he thought. _I was able to avoid Giovanni for yet another day. _He sighed and closed his eyes. _And maybe now Karen will be nicer to me..._

"Mewtwo," a voice behind him said.

The Pokemon turned around. Karen stood in the doorway.

(Karen,) he said.

She walked toward him and took his hand. "When I said I was sorry back there I ment it," she told him not exactly meeting his gaze. "I was wrong. You didn't deserve all that I put you through." Now she looked away fully. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

(Karen,) he said putting his other hand under her chin and making her looked up at him. (I do. I do forgive you,) he told her. (And I'm sorry for the way I have acted toward you too. You didn't know.)

"About Ai?" she asked.

He nodded.

She sighed. "Looks like we both have something in common," she said.

(What is that?)

"We both lost someone we loved dearly."

He nodded again. (So we understand each other now?) he wanted to know.

"I guess." she hugged him around the waist. "Mewtwo, I truely am sorry for the way I have acted. I was just angry and needed someone, _anyone, _to blame. I'm glad you forgive me. I truely am. I promise... I will treat you better."

He put his arms around her too. (I promise the same thing,) he said.

"And..." she went on. "I now understand why you are the way you are. You are just misunderstood. Maybe as time goes on we'll learn to understand each other more."

(Yes,) he said nodding. (I think we will.) He looked up at the moon. Ai's face seemed to be in it. She was smiling down at him. _I can feel it... in my heart..._

**THE END**

_A/N_

_Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry to get this done. Well now it's finished. I hope you all liked the fic. I noticed a lot of the times in this fic everyone is in a hotel. Well the reason for the is; I didn't have very many ideas. I had to re-watch Pokemon the first movie twice to try to get a better grasp at Mewtwo's personallity but I don't think I succeeded very well. All well. Better luck next time. If there is a next time..._


End file.
